The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a green tyre using a building drum and a transfer device, which method comprises a step of arranging tyre components for the green tyre on a building drum, a step during which the transfer device is placed around the building drum, a step during which a last manufacturing process for a green tyre is carried out on the building drum, and a removal step during which a removal device removes the green tyre from the building drum, wherein the removal device is provided with projecting elements that can be placed up to a distance from and around the outer circumference of the green tyre and which projecting elements can be placed such so as to engage the outer side of the green tyre.
Such a method is for instance known from EP-0 719 632, A2.